


Intimacy at Its Arguable Finest

by zenelly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, multiple prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of NSFW DaveJohn Prompts that I filled over on my Tumblr and am in the process of migrating over here.</p><p>Does not include any prompts that are included in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/807575/chapters/1524052">(Never) What You Wanted.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Begins with three-sentence prompt fills that gradually get longer as I gain confidence in my writing skills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kookieme asked: DaveJohn: you’re a jerk.

“ _Ass_.”

Dave shrugs, hovering over you, carmine eyes amused behind those fucking impervious shades, and you growl again, twitching where you can, come on, hips up and maybe you can grind just a little more-

“C’mon, Egbert, keep your engine running; I’m not done with you yet.”


	2. Under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paopulove asked: DaveJohn. Under the table.

Your feet knock together, and he is sitting so close to you, dizzyingly close and you dig your fingernails into your palm to keep your focus on your Dad, smiling and laughing through dinner. Dave picks at his food with one hand and makes snide remarks in all the right places.

You gasp and bite your lip and try to not moan as his other hand dexterously jacks you off under the table.


	3. In Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: DaveJohn. Car sex (;

“Fucking steering wheel.”

“Dave no, don’t sto-aaah!”

You smirk down at him, lit by the center console’s dim lights, and his shaking fingers trace the curve of your lips as you thrust into him. The smirk softens into a smile, your breaths mingle, and god, you love him so much.


	4. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamiaainferno asked: John/Dave, Orgasm Delay/Denial

He’s so pretty like this, shivering and shaking for you, breathless and trembling and so completely yours. You stroke the side of Dave’s face gently and he turns so he can weakly mouth your hand, loose, open kisses that are too busy forming pleading words to be anything more.

“Shh, just a little longer,” you say in a voice that you hardly recognize. “You can be good for me for just a little longer, can’t you, Dave?”

He freezes; then nods, digging his hands into your thighs and fuck yes, this is worth it, god, he’s so beautiful spread out like this for you.


	5. BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamiaainferno asked: JohnDave, BDSM

Everything is so easy when you kneel like this.

John’s hand strokes your head and you resist the urge to turn your face into because he told you not to move, and you’re going to be good. You’re going to listen so well to him. You hear a chuckle from above you, and John guides your face up to look at him. 

“Good. Very good, Dave.”

You let your eyes flutter shut. He’ll take care of you. He always does.


	6. Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Troll!John<3

You tear into him teeth first, taste his sweet blood filling your mouth. It is delicious, the way he snarls and bucks up onto your bulge, pale red staining his thighs. Dave’s hands are fisted in your hair, his fingertips barely brushing against your horns, and you will make him cry and you will tear him down, and knowing that he will do the same to you is infuriating in its perfection.

He will make you great because he will make you fight for it, and you will make him pay and make him want it.

(His nails cut into your skin, and the mixing of your fluids has never produced a more beautiful color.)


	7. Artist!John, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: ohmygoodness, can you write john as an artist and dave as a nude model o3o like… sexy sexy sex times ensue.

Part of you wishes you were a sculptor, because at least then, you’d have some excuse for touching his skin. It’s an incessant, burning, irritating need that you have to keep curbing, and it’s ridiculous how much you want to smooth your hands down his sides, over the small lines of his tattoos, across his hipbones. How much you want to follow that path with your tongue.

You shift slightly, and he glances up at you, the faintest curl of a smile highlighting his lips. But it’s gone the next second as he breathes in, out, refocuses on the rest of the classroom. Shaking your head, you stare intently at your canvas in front of you. You have to concentrate. On the picture. Not on the model.

No matter how distractingly attractive he is.

Get a hold of yourself, Egbert!

By the end of class, you’re almost able to look him in the eyes (instead of, well, everywhere  _else,_ seriously, where does a guy have to go to get that much leg), which is good, because for some reason, he corners you right in front of the door.

And flicks a card out at you.

Bemused, you take it, flip it over, read the name. Dave Strider. And a phone number.

“Wha-”

“Private modeling. What’s your name?” Oh shit even his voice is fantastic and makes you want to put your hands on him. That can’t be normal. But judging by the smirk on his - Dave’s - face, you get the feeling that he’s used to the reactions he causes in people.

“Um. John Egbert. Is this for… private sessions?”

And that’s when you feel him reach down and grab your ass.

“Of all kinds. Egbert, right? I’ll be heartbroken if I don’t get a call from you, got it?” With that, Dave mockingly salutes you with his first two fingers, gives your ass another fond pat, and breezes past you.

Well.

Looks like you might get your hands on him sooner than you thought.


	8. Artist!John, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hi, i’ve been following your little prompts for a while now and I adore them, you’re a great writer! I’ve never actually requested anything before but the artist!john and model!dave one was like MY DREAM COME TRUE and i was wondering if i could put in a request for more of them ;u;

You smooth your hand down your canvas, wishing that you could just sink your hands into it and touch what you’ve drawn there.The elegant lines of Dave’s face beckon to you, the austere and silent look of his eyes. But you can’t, and that draws a sigh from you. Your notebooks are filled with his form, with the cant of his hips and the lean lines of his legs, and the taper of his hands fill your dreams.

You only wish you were exaggerating.

Ever since he’s modeled for your class, you’ve held on to his card and haven’t called, and haven’t called, until Karkat and Equius both call you weak and press the phone into your hands, number already dialed. So you are forced to wait, hands shaking, until he answers and you ask for a private session.

“Was afraid you weren’t ever gonna call, Egbert,” Dave drawls, his vowels loose and comfortable. “I’ve been looking forward to this. My place, four? Address is-”

-and you scramble for a pen.

When you arrive, late afternoon sunlight is streaking through the window’s of Dave’s massive studio apartment, and Dave is already waiting, lit up orange and red by the sun’s fading light. His sunglasses are discarded, and Dave just silently gestures to the waiting easel and chair.

“Make yourself comfortable.”

And you, well, you don’t quite hear him, because you walk closer, heart pounding in your ears. Your fingers are curious as you trace the whimsical pattern of freckles across his shoulder and down his collarbone. You look up at his face. Dave is just watching you, patient and waiting.

You take that as an invitation and nudge the robe he’s wearing aside.


	9. Artist!John, Part 3 (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alicetheiceprincess asked: ZENE, I DEMAND THE END TO THE ARTIST!JOHN PIECE OF BEAUTY YOU DID. >

Dave kisses you, open-mouthed and filthy, the way you’ve always wanted someone to kiss you and never knew how to explain. He’s hovering over you, robe still caught on one of his arms, and his hips. Just. Don’t. Stop.

 _There are moments_ , you think inanely, _where every artist wishes they could paint a picture of an instant. Just one instant, nothing more._

Dave riding your cock is one of those for you. 

The long line of his body, back curled over, legs splayed open for you to see as he lifts himself dexterously and fucks himself on your dick. God, you are keeping this mental image forever, and your mind is consumed with the shadow of his lashes, the slow beading of sweat on his skin, like crystalline light amid his whorls of freckles. Dave huffs out a laugh in between one smooth motion and the next, and he bends over you, filling your vision with his burning eyes.

“Hey, stop artist-ing over there and pay attention to the main show. Eyes up front, yeah?”

And you grab his hips, force him down, earning a pleased groan. Thumbing across his hipbones, you sit up so Dave’s in your lap now and drag your nails up his fair skin, leaving red trails behind. “I’m paying attention to you,” you gasp. “I’ve always-”

“Then do something about it, John.” Dave bites your ear, drags his body against yours, and you’ve dreamed about this so much it’s probably embarrassing; you have sketchbooks dedicated to this man and his body, and you are going to explore every single inch of him.

You aren’t letting him go for hours.

Or ever.

You’re fine with either.


	10. BDSM 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: JohnDave: BDSM. Bonus points for light bondage, orgasm delay or sensory deprivation.

“Hold your hands up here for me.” Fingers, warm against your chilled skin, press your hands against the headboard and you inhale deeply, gripping the wood as best you can. “That’s a good boy,” and John’s voice is approving. He probably has a smile on his face, you think as you wait behind your blindfold for him to begin. 

Something unknown brushes against your ears. You jerk involuntarily, quieting when he shushes you. “Trying this now, alright? Trust me?”

The answer to that is just obvious.

You still and nod and let him slide the headphones over your ears, blocking out your hearing, leaving you adrift in the middle of the bed, the sheets against your skin and the headboard in your hands the only things you’re aware of.John taps your stomach, one-two-three, and you nod at him, murmuring (loudly to your own muffled ears), “Green, it’s alright,” so he keeps going. Dot-dot-drag, and you shake your head at him. Only John would draw a smiley face on you in the middle of-  _fuck._

John slides into you, already stretched from your previous play, and you are overloaded by John, John, John. You grip the headboard tightly and wish you were allowed to move, but you’re not, you’re only allowed to take it and be good for him, and you  _are so good_  for him, so good you’re shaking. You lose track of time while he’s fucking you, a sort of white noise taking over your thoughts as pleasure burns through your body. Then suddenly, there’s a hand at the base of your cock, blocking you from the crest of orgasm and you’re sure you cry out, twist anxiously to try to get him to continue. But John taps against your skin, one-two-three. And you’re his good boy, so if he wants you to hold on…

You lick your lips.

“Green,” you whisper, and he draws the same smiley face, withdraws his hand, and you surrender yourself to him.


	11. Davesprite: Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: johnDavesprite - eating cloaca

“Come on, please?”

You fluff uncomfortably and hate yourself for doing it. John watches you, intent and wanting, hands smoothing down your sides, and you shiver. “Dude, do you  _know_  what comes out of there? No.”

John raises an eyebrow at you, leveling a look. “So says the guy that rimmed me for an hour yesterday?”

“You enjoyed it,” you mutter, and from John’s laugh, you know you’re losing this argument. He begins the slow slide down your body until he nuzzles against the invisible slit in your tail; you shiver, wrapping your wings around the two of you, some form of protection and privacy. His tongue darts against you in quick, warm laps. Grabbing his hair, you twist closer, away, hips bucking for some form of purchase because as dirty as this is, you love when John eats you out. He’s driving you mad with the short flicks of his tongue against your opening, counterbalanced with longer drags, and fuck- _fuck!_  

You bite your lips to stay quiet while John slides a few fingers into the slit to toy with your cloaca, and something about the combination of the pads of his fingers and the flick of his tongue completely undoes you until you’re an absolute mess, shaking from the force of your orgasm.

He lifts his head, and fuck, his mouth is stained with orange and you pull him closer because he’s too far away and you need to kiss him. You taste yourself against his lips, you need him near you, against you, and John obliges you with a laugh.

(You try to pretend like this doesn’t all hurt because no matter how you look at it, you might still be Dave but he’s not  _your_  John, and this isn’t ever going to last.)


	12. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: davejohn: MATH TUTORING, please ovo!

“Oh come on, Dave, this isn’t that hard!”

He smirks up at you, turning around in the swively chair cockily. His knees are spread wide, but you just frown down at him. Dave just isn’t focusing at all, and you know that he’s actually really good at math (since he does his homework in the last five minutes that you tutor him), but he’s never just disregarded you like this before!

Dave shifts his hips.

You definitely don’t look. And you definitely don’t let him surge up towards you, his hand sliding back to grasp your hair. No.

“I dunno, dude.” And you jolt at the puff of hot breath ghosting over the shell of your ear, try not to shake as Dave slides his hands up your thighs, pulling you down into the chair with him. “I think I may need a little extra… incentive. To do well. Give me a hand?”

You whine, but that’s silenced by the press of his mouth over yours.

Well.

If it’ll make him study better….


	13. A!J Sextra 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked whispers nsfw a!john drabble- so dave how’s the sex hmm

Your head is pulled back by your hair, but the motion is somehow tender, because John is there, staring at you, always watching, always so intense now that he’s yours. And you’re shaking, legs locked wide around his hips, his dick teasing your opening with every desperate buck of your hips.

“C'mon, you fucker, just-” and you bite the curve of his lip, tasting the faint tang of blood. John groans, surges forward to kiss you breathless. Your bodies roll together, undulating movements that tease and tease and tease you, and just when you think that he’s going to finally fuck you, he pulls you backwards, situating himself beneath you.

He licks his lips. “Anything you want,” he whispers before you can even ask, and the utter want and openness in his eyes is staggering and you have to kiss him and close your eyes before your heart explodes.

You never thought you’d get him like this, where you can press your fingers into him and feel him come undone, where you know that you’re welcome to sink onto his cock and ride him filthy and put him away wet.

It’s liberating and amazing, and you’re sure that half of it is a dream or a lie.


	14. A!J Sextra 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What's John's favorite thing to do to Dave in bed?

“J-John!”

You back off, hovering far enough over him to watch his desperate bucking as you still your movements completely. Dave whines, trembling as you slide out of him, his legs spread wantonly wide, sunglasses completely discarded in favor of seeing the blush travel between his pale freckles. Watching him, you lick your lips. God, he’s so…

“J-John, I can’t do this,” he gasps, and he grasps any inch of you that he can get, shaking with every breath. “Please, John, please just-”

With a faint smile, you nuzzle along his jaw. “I think you can hold on. That’s what, four?”

Dave nods desperately, trying to tuck his head into the crook of your neck and shoulder. “ _Please,_ let me come already, John please, please- _ah_!” He breaks off as you rock your body forward, brushing against his sensitive cock.

“You’re the one who wanted to be edged.”

“And I want to com _-fuck, fuck fuck fuck, John!_ ”

And he bites you, screams around it as you jack him off, the coiling tension in him coming undone bit by bit. Dave barely needs a touch before he’s coming with huge, jerky sobs of breath, and he can’t get a hold on anything that isn’t you, desperate, clawing hands digging into your skin and you hear your name in the middle of his breathing, along with “I love you, love you, god, fuck, love, fuck yes, love you, love this”.

You smile against his ear.


	15. A!J Sextra 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about some more rimming?

Your knees are up around your ears, and you can barely hear anything past the blood rushing through your veins. Your breaths come in huge, deep gasps, every exhale a whimper in time to laves of Dave’s tongue across your entrance.

“F-fuck! Daaaa, Dave!” You grip the bedsheets, Dave’s hair, anything that can connect you more to the world. The effort is in vain; you’re only able to focus on any place Dave is touching you, his hands on your hip and your thigh, his mouth, his  _tongue_. He chuckles, and the vibrations are just a torment to you right now. 

He pulls away, and you groan. “Do you like that?” Dave asks, and you can feel the words being spoken against your sensitive opening.

“Dave, Dave, yes, please, fuck fuuck, just-”

And he just settles down to fuck you with his tongue, and you twist desperately, trying to force yourself more towards his mouth, every lick edged white-hot and sharp and you love it, you love it, love him, and you’re sure you’re saying all of that to him. Tension ratchets up through you, drawing all your muscles tight until it bursts, leaving you breathless and trembling in its wake.

Dave sits up, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. He leans over you, nuzzles you, guides one of your hands to wrap around his cock and helps you lazily stroke him off. His come mingles with yours on your stomach.

“Good?” And his voice is a laugh against your ear and you halfheartedly lift your arm, going for a punch and actually just ending up letting it fall back onto the mattress.

“Mmn.”

“Thought so.”

“Shhuuuut up.”


	16. BDSM 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: maybe dave/john sensory deprivation if that’s not too much to ask?
> 
> (warnings: Heavy BDSM content within, including a moment of almost-not-okay-with-this-anymore, but no one safewords out, so everyone’s okay.)

You shiver.

It is the only sensation you feel, though you correct yourself a moment later; you feel a great many things, like the sheets against your shoulders and arms, the headphones around your ears, the blindfold across your eyes, the oppressive mental pressure that sparks along your every nerve. But the shivering is the only thing from John in this moment. It’s the only thing connecting you to him, the feeling of his breath and the eddies of his movement coasting across your skin.

You don’t know how long you’ve been here.

John moved away from the bed some time ago, his weight and warmth disappearing after his typical three dot finger-tap against your thigh. For a while, you hung in suspense, hard and aching and waiting for him to come back and touch you and use you but.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

You.

God, you’re going mad, where is he, where is he,  _where-_

_Tap-tap-tap_.

There.

The tension drains out of you, through those tiny bits of contact, and you are so fucking oversensitive, you need him to be on you now, and you can hear the muffled and too-loud sounds of you begging for this. Begging for him over you and on you, green fucking light.

_Dot-dot-drag_ , and god damn, he is such a corny asshole. 

But John’s also the one whose hand is wrapping around your hard (huh, how about that, you had stopped paying attention to that a while ago) cock and stroking, and your entire world is that sliding contact. You are suspended there, blind and deaf and made of nothing but electricity except for John, John, John, and the pounding of your own blood in your ears. John kisses you then, drags his nails down your torso, and your orgasm comes as a surprise, punched out of you in a sudden, sharp burst of sensation.

There’s a tugging around your eyes, and you stay still, letting John take off your blindfold and headphones. Even the quiet dark of your bedroom is too much right now. You squeeze your eyes shut. John pulls you close to him, tucking your head into the crook of his neck and shoulder and all you are is him.

You know that you’ll drift like this for a while before settling back down to earth; once you do, you and John will half-heartedly shove at each other and roughhouse, shower and go out to get something to eat. It’s all you really want.

But for now, your world is narrowed down to John’s skin against yours, his heartbeat beneath your ear, and the bone-deep satisfaction that curls around you.


	17. A!J Sextra 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> davelaughingalonewithjohnsass asked: more asshole john apology sex because its my favourite thing ever and nsfw-davejohn needs more zene?

He’s shaking by the time you lean up to kiss him, the low buzz of the vibrator filling the room as you thrust it in and out of him. Dave bites your mouth, his breath coming with quiet, hitched moans.

It’s atonement, of a sort.

Or at least, that’s how you think of it, even all this time later.

You pull away from him, straddle his hips so you feel the hot press of his cock along the curve of your ass. Your wrist is pressed against the vibrator, holding it inside him as you carefully position yourself.

“John, I am going to die of sex,” Dave says shakily, and he grabs your hips to help steady you as you slide him inside you. You sigh at the sensation, the overful pressure, of his cock, squeezing just to feel it twitch inside you. “I didn’t think it’d be possible, but I’m going to manage. I don’t think I can do this.”

You roll your eyes at him, even though he can’t see it, and turn up the setting on the vibrator. Dave jerks, thrusting into you, swears and babbles under his breath. You take mercy on him and start fucking yourself, riding him with a languorous sort of determination. 

“If this is some sort of divine punishment, please sign me up for more.”

You roll your hips as you go down just to hear Dave groan, to feel him try to buck up into you and the vibrator at the same time. “Why, nnnngh, are you still talking, Dave?”

His fingers tighten on your hips. “If I don’t talk, I’m going to come way too fast.”

Laughing, you keep fucking yourself on him the way you know he likes, your hand between his legs, pressing the vibrator inside him. “I’ll just get you up again. Maybe I want to make you come too fast. I want you to fill me up so I can pull off of you and kiss you until you’re hard again. I want to make one of my orgasms last for ten or twenty of yours.”

“We’re not leaving - _aaaanh_ \- the bed today, are we?”

“Not at all, no.”

Dave gives up the fight then, and fuck, you wish you were facing the other way to see the bliss in his face as he fucks into you, heels braced wide on the bed. As he jerks to a halt and comes inside you with a muted cry of your name.

You pull the vibrator out of him, slide yourself off of him, and turn, and yes, the blissed out expression he has is exactly why you’re doing this. You lean over, kiss him gently, open-mouthed and uncoordinated.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Dave.”

“Go ahead and kill me with amazing sex, John, I am all yours.”

You chuckle. Drag your hand across the sensitive skin of his inner thighs so you can catch his gasp with your mouth. “So noted.”


	18. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paopulove asked: Fem!DaveJohn. Androgynous Dave, Cute Nerdy John. Bonus for smutz. <3 Love yo

She shoves her feet against yours for what has to be the fifth time in as many minutes, and you let your book fall into your lap to look at Dove. “Can I help you?” you ask wryly.

Dove grins at you, the pull of her lips slow and easy, and a low warmth spreads across your skin as you remember exactly how indulgently she kisses you. Your thoughts are probably clear on your face from the way Dove’s expression becomes more wicked. “Not really. Well, okay, there miiight be something. I mean, it’s just a thought, but I’m laying here, stretched out and bra-less and pantie-less and you could just, oh I dunno, slide your hand down my sweatpants and have your way with me.”

You reach out and thumb the curve of Dove’s hips. She arches into the contact, her body a long, lithe line. You brush your bangs out of your face, shift slightly so you are hovering over her, one of your knees forcing her thighs apart. (Not that Dove isn’t being incredibly accommodating and spreading her legs on her own, but the thought is still there.)

After a moment, you stop petting her skin. She groans, disappointed, and you laugh. “Just a thought?”

“A suggestion, maybe.”

“Mmm-hm. It’s a good idea.”

“All of my ideas are good ones, Joan, when  _are_  you going to learn -  _ahh_.”


	19. BDSM 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: could you write john dave smut? (john= dom, dave= sub) and then cute aftercare? safe word usage is up to you! :)
> 
> ((Less heavy on the smut, more heavy on the cute aftercare. Warning: this does include safeword usage, which is immediately honored and then dealt with. A conversation about what exactly occurred during the scene is carried out, but not in this particular drabble.))

You start to reach for him –but no, you can’t. Your arms and legs are bound, spreading you wide and exposing you for anything John wants you for. You tug up again, just so John will smooth his hands down your thighs. But the touch doesn’t come. You swallow hard and remind yourself that this is supposed to happen. Sensory deprivation. You have to be patient.

The touch doesn’t come, and your restraints feel cold and sickly on your skin, and okay, fuck, no, you can’t do this, it’s too much when you don’t know where John is, where is John? You open your mouth-

“Seppucrow, John,  _John_ , seppucrow,” your voice comes, its resonance odd through the headphones.

By the time the first safeword is out, you feel the mattress depress as John moves, unlocking your legs before he leans over you to unbind your arms, sliding off your headphones and blindfold last. “Hey, Dave, it’s alright. Are you okay?” John asks before your apologies (already piling up in the space behind your teeth) can come spilling out. “Did I go too far away? I’m sorry. It’s alright, now.”

You nod, gasping, “Fuck, I’m sorry. I thought I could-“

“Shush, no.” John strokes a hand down your face, and you lean into his touch greedily. “It’s alright. I’m glad you’re okay.” He gathers you close, pressing his shorter frame tiptoe to cheek against yours. Bit by bit, you relax into the static pull of his skin. After a few minutes of John holding you and stroking your hair, your breathing and heartrate have both evened out.

John nudges you up, and you follow him groggily into the shower. You sort of zone out when you’re in there, your mind wandering and fuzzy, utterly unconcerned as long as John is still right there, washing you carefully. The contact just feels so good. You barely notice when the water gets shut off.

“Dave.”

“Mm?”

“Arms up, babe.”

Docilely, you do as you’re told. John dries you off and slides a soft shirt over your torso. He smiles at you, tucking a few strands of hair out of his way, and you kiss his nose because that’s what is in easiest reach. “Movies?” you mumble, the word more of a questioning noise than anything discernable.

“Yeah, movies.” John directs you both to the couch, where you curl up on your side and nose against his thigh until he cards his fingers through your hair.

You fall asleep to the sound of John quietly quoting along with the movie, and you feel good and safe and good. 


	20. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: wOWWIE IF YOU DID SOMETHING WITH PETPLAY (preferably of the feline variety???) THAT WOULD MAKE ME RIDICULOUSLY HAPPY GOSh

You’ve been playacting this for a good hour now, and while it’s been fun to act spoiled and disinterested and utterly insistent, you’re not quite seeing how this is supposed to be a sex thing. Dave seems more into laughing at you and petting you behind your ears (which is nice) than he is into anything else yet.

“So, kitten, do you want some milk?”

You lift your head from his lap and tilt your head inquisitively. Dave dips his fingers in a glass of milk that he had gotten a few minutes ago, and he offers them to you. Carefully, you clean his fingers of the cool liquid, humming quietly at the taste of Dave’s skin mixing with the flavor of the milk. 

You make a poor approximation of a purring noise (and then an offended face at Dave when he has to muffle a laugh). Dave dips his fingers in again. You open your mouth expectantly and…

Dave undoes his pants with his free hand and slides his milk-covered fingers over his dick.

“Oh gosh, will you look at that,” Dave drawls, still spreading the milk over his cock. “Looks like if you want some milk, kitten, you have to work for it.”

You raise an eyebrow at him, but you kneel in front of Dave anyway. Nuzzling his fingers aside, you lap at his erection with quick, teasing flicks of your tongue. And now, okay, yeah, now you can see this being a sex thing. A fun sex thing, with the way Dave is groaning and trying to force your head down faster.

Funny, you think he would know that cats do things at their own pace.

(“So, this is a thing we’re going to do again?” Dave asks later, looking smug and satisfied.

You stretch out, listening to the bell on your collar tinkle as you move. “Yeah probably.”

“Sweet.”)


	21. Ghost!John 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: im not sure if you’re still taking prompts, but if you are, what about ghost!john and dave can apparently see him (for whatever reason) and he falls in love with john owo

You rest your head in your hands. “So you’re telling me,” you say to the definitely-not-transparent, totally-not-floating boy who isn’t sitting crossed-legged on nothing in the middle of your room, “that out of all the houses I could have ended up with in the whole of Washington State, I got the one that’s haunted." 

There’s no answer for a second, and you lift your head to see, but no, the boy is still there, still transparent, still completely inexplicable.

"Well,” he doesn’t say, because you are firmly in denial that this is even happening. “It’s not the only one. Old lady Josie is still kicking around down the street. Come on, you don’t really think that I’m the only ghost in the whole world, do you?” He makes a face, his nose scrunching up below his glasses. “That’d be so lonely.”

You quirk an eyebrow. “Lonely. You’re a ghost and you’re lonely.”

He rolls his eyes back at you, and you find yourself stifling a grin. “Duh. Most people can’t see me. I’m honestly surprised you can. Glad, but. Surprised.”

“That makes two of us.” You rub your face and give the kid an appraising look. “Alright, let’s do this right.”

The kid muffles a snort into his hand. “Instead of you screaming and passing out for half an hour?”

“ _Let’s start with promising to never bring that up again_.” He laughs loudly, his smile crooked at one bow of his mouth, and you can’t help but smile back. “First things first, a'ight? My name’s Dave Strider.”

“I’m John. Egbert. I think, anyway. I was last time I thought about it, anyway.” John holds out his hand for you to shake, which you stare at for a few seconds before tilting your pointed shades down and raising an eyebrow at him. Sheepishly, he retracts the hand, laughing slightly. “Oh, right. My bad. God, your sunglasses are pretentious. Have you ever thought about wearing something a little … less? Maybe a plain pair of aviators?”

You snort, adjusting your glasses. “Whatever, dude. My bro gave these to me, so just step off on the jealousy train, right?”

Muttering something under his breath (it almost sounds like “who even  _says_  bro anyway”), John floats over to the closet, sticking his head through the door. “Hey, yeah, they’re still here! Sweet! I love it when people are shitty about cleaning places.  _Not._  How about you wear these?”

You wait for him to show… whatever it is to you, and John leans out, frowning. “Come on, aren’t you going to come see? I can’t exactly touch them unless I’m angry, and you don’t want me angry.”

Whoops. 

So you stand and open the closet, following John’s directions to look on the very top shelf in the back corner, and sure enough, there’s a pair of aviators, tucked against the wall. 

“I’m pretty sure Dad got them for me for a birthday or something. He said they were Ben Stiller’s, but you can wear them if you think you’re cool enough.”

You turn the shades over in your hands. If you remember right, Stiller’s glasses were sold a few years ago, when you were thirteen, and Bro bitched for weeks about missing out on a piece of ‘ironic merchandise’. (And then you also remember that you found out this house has been for sale off and on for the last six years after the tragic death of one of the owners and oh-)

You put them on.

John grins at you, lopsided, and your heart doesn’t beat faster, you don’t think this dead kid is cute, even years of living with your brother hasn’t prepared you for that. “See, I think we’re going to get along just fine, Dave.”

You are so fucked.


	22. Ghost!John 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can you please continue the ghost john prompt, where john gets mad at dave and they’re able to have rough consensual sex?

It’s about the point when he slams his hands down on the table and you  _feel_  it vibrating along it that you realize something’s changed.

 

Both John and you stare at the table for a second.

“I’m angry,” John says, still staring down, his edges flickering and jittering in unfamiliar, horror-movie worthy patterns.

You let out a tight sigh and cross your arms. Your heart is going a million miles an hour, and you keep a close eye on him. “Yeah, no fucking kidding, John. You’re shaking the cabinets from over here, and you’re lucky I don’t believe in breakable tableware.”

“I’m angry,” he says again, and then the distance between you two is closed; you are swarmed by him. Surprised by the sudden movement, you jerk back, but- His lips are on yours. John is kissing you, and you’re letting him, because you can  _feel_  it. Not in the half-formed static-cold way you normally feel him as he passes through you, but as something solid (still tingly) and  _there._

You bite his lower lip, drag him closer, and you can finally,  _finally_  act on the budding attraction you’ve had for him pretty much since you moved in here and he gave you his old stupid aviators. You hook your hands under his ass and hoist him closer. Holy god, you can feel him, like he’s warm and alive. You can’t think beyond kissing him.

“Dave, Dave, Dave, please, before it stops, before I stop being mad,  _please_ ,” John begs, and you are not about to stop, not when you can feel him hard against your leg.

“God,” you groan. You pull back to look at him, and John is still blue-chromatic and transparent, but he’s startlingly solid looking, colors creeping in where there were none before. His mouth is kissed open and wet and you are completely lost. John drags his nails down your neck, a sharp counterpoint to you shoving him down against the table. “I don’t think I have time to prep you,” you admit as you shove his clothes out of your way.

John bites your neck. You hope he leaves a mark. You hope his anger and static leaves something behind for you to less against later. “To be fair, I don’t think you have to. I can kind of manipulate myself, and if you don’t hurry it up, I’m not gonna-”

Quieting him is the work of a few angry kisses, because he shouldn’t remind you that he isn’t permanent like this, that you aren’t usually able to slide yourself inside him. John’s arms are tight against your neck, his words a filthy, furious litany in your ear as you fuck him against the table.

John comes with a cry and clenching that feels like an electric current straight through your body, and you are lost to the sensations.

John is quiet for a few minutes afterwards. When he reaches down to touch you, his hand passes right through you with a quiver of cold, and you both watch as he retracts his hand from your shoulder. John’s face turns contemplative after just a second, and he grins widely at you. "Do you think I could haunt your vibrator for next time?“

You snort. "Oh jeez, dude, no, keep your ectoplasmic mitts out of my sex toys”

“You’re so lame, Dave.”

“Or maybe I just don’t want to hear my vibrator going off every time you get horny, hm?”

 


	23. Trolls 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crockertier asked: I would like to ask for some Troll!DaveJohn if you do not mind!! Preferably nsfw but it is up to you friend. u//v//u

You have had it up to here with him and his stupid aviators.

 

It’s like the redblood keeps forgetting that you can see his bulge already. You’re not ignoring the warm fluid slipping down his thighs, staining his skin with a vibrant hue. But despite the fact that he’s hovering over you, shaking with every kiss you share, he hasn’t taken off his glasses yet.

“Dave, Dave, come on,” you groan, biting at his lower lip. “I just. I don’t care, I just want to see your eyes, please.”

He just kisses you and looks away as he grinds down on your bulge, the tip of it sliding inside his wet nook. You don’t stop yourself from pulling him down, seating him firmly against you, and you rock in small motions, no movement quite enough to give him any sort of pleasure.

“J-John, come on,” he groans, pushing his head against yours, his horns rubbing alongside your own. “Just, please.”

You mouth along his jaw, bite the curve of his neck as you begin thrusting into him. Dave whines with every breath, his nails digging into your skin, and you take the opportunity you have.

You pull his shades off.

“Look at me,” you say, and he does, red eyes wide and you could kill him like this. Like this, he is spread out for you and vulnerable, and he has trusted you with this and it makes you want to cover him up and hide him for the rest of eternity to be safe, and so you thumb softly along the swell of his lips. “See, that wasn’t so tough, was it, you dork?”

He laughs shakily and lets his head fall onto your shoulder. “Wow, way to be sensitive to my needs, Joh-aahh  _fuck_.”

But he meets your eyes the rest of the time while you’re pailing him, and it makes your bloodpusher twists in ways you’re not used to.


	24. Bossy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I would like to ask for JohnDave in which John is bossy everywhere but in bed which is where Dave takes over and lets John let loose for a while please!

“Go there,” he says, and you go.

“Do this,” he says, and everyone listens.

John is on top of things in everyday life, respected by his coworkers and everyone who knows him. He’s organized and tidy, knows what to do and when to do it.

And right now, he’s tied up with a spreader bar between his ankles, begging you for more.

 

A low buzz fills the room as you push the vibrator back into him, twisting it slightly as you do to hear the hitch in his voice, the quiet cut-off moans that John tries to stifle before you can hear them. John pulls lightly against his hands, bound above his head, but to no avail.

You smile.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” you ask, almost conversational as you cup his cock and stroke it gently in time with the thrusts of the vibrator. John nods, breathless, sweat soaking his skin as you toy with him. “If I let you come now, how many times would that make it?”

John licks his lips.

When it becomes clear that he can’t focus enough to answer, you stop moving entirely, waiting patiently for him to answer the question. A desperate whine and buck, and John turns his cheek towards his shoulder, catches his breath. “F-four.”

“Do you think you can be a good boy and get to five?”

John, beautiful as he is, obedient as he is, only nods eagerly, trusting his entire self to you, and you smile and kiss him and tell him how good he’s being for you. And John is the best, especially when he comes, low and shaking against you.


	25. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: double penetration johndave time travel involved with two daves teasing and fucking a desperate john? /)////(\

This isn’t the first time you’ve come back.

This isn’t the first time that you meet your own eyes over John’s shoulder, watch a smirk cross your own face as you and another you trail your hands in teasing brushes across John’s thighs and stomach. John trembles, resting his weight against you trustingly, and you thrust between his legs, cock dragging against his perineum. John turns his face towards you.

“D-Dave, please…”

You nose against his cheek, pressing fleeting kisses against his skin. “Please what, John?”

In answer he grinds down harder against you, up harder against your past self, whose hand is circling his cock. You meet your own eyes again, cock an eyebrow up, and he nods, sinking to his knees in front of John and opening his mouth for John to slide inside. Sliding your hand down, you press against John’s opening. He whines at the feeling, tries desperately to not buck into his Dave’s mouth.

“You didn’t answer me,” you say, almost offhandedly. “What did you want?”

“ _Dave,_ ” John moans, and his breath is hot against your neck, your face as he pulls you into a sloppy kiss. “I want, o-oh fuck, I want you to fuck me.”

Your heart staggers, as it does every time.

(You think that’s why you keep coming back.)

But you were never one for denying him, and so you finger him open until he can barely sit still, until your past self has to stop John from coming too soon, so you can lower John down onto your cock and fuck him until he’s screaming. You know his body better than you know anything, and the years of experience you had with John come back every time as you fuck him just the way he likes it.

His hands tighten in your past self’s hair as that Dave swallows him down, riding both his movements and yours, and you close your eyes to the sight. You bite John’s neck, drawing out another moan from him. You drag your hand down John’s belly to his hips, leaving fingerprints along the way as some tangible evidence that you can still touch him.

It isn’t the first time you’ve come back, and as you bury your face in John’s neck and breathe him in and in and in, shuddering through your orgasm as he clenches around you, you know it won’t be the last.

Just so you can have him like you once did.

(You look over John’s shoulder to see another you kissing John, and you hate that you’re jealous of yourself. There was nothing that you could have done. But eventually, that Dave will find out too, and he’ll come to understand the desperation that you show up here with. The pain that lurks in your eyes.

Just like you did.)


	26. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Oh gosh can you do fluffy johndave morning sex? Hhh I’ve been reading your fics all day I am in love <3

In the long minutes that have passed since you woke up, you have lost yourself in the warm, familiar smell of Dave.

 

The two of you are tangled together, soft and easy in the morning light. Your hips roll against his languidly as you kiss, and Dave huffs out a quiet laugh, smooths a hand down your side. You don’t pull back to question him. You just swallow the noise with a smile and bite the inviting curve of his lower lip.

“Well, good morning to you too,” Dave murmurs, the slight elongation of his vowels the only hint to his drawl. His hand sneaks under the back of your boxers and draws aimless patterns on the soft skin near your tailbone. 

You smile. “Morning,” you say, kissing the tip of his nose. Sliding a knee between his, you gently shift your weight on top of Dave, rolling the two of you over with minimal effort. You settle against him, thread your fingers through his, and nuzzle his neck, the tender curve of his ear as he gasps and arches into you. 

Dave pulls at your boxers. You shift long enough to strip yourself and him before dragging your hips against his with a sigh. “Feel so good,” you say into his shoulder, and Dave hitches his knees up, agrees.

It is warm beneath your blanket, almost stiflingly humid in the minute space separating you, and you wouldn’t trade it for the world you think as you slick up your fingers to press them inside Dave, stretching him carefully.

Dave smiles at you widely, his freckles numerous and playful in the sunlight creeping through the shades. Hovering over him, you kiss him once, twice, linger the third time as you slowly sink your cock inside of him.

Maybe later, you’ll get out of bed and face the world.

But for now, everything you want is right here.


	27. Fem A!J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I love your fem!DaveJohn fics. What about some fem!AssholeJohn? (Both of them being girls)

It’s dark and Dove sighs heavily into the curve of your neck. She shifts in her sleep, breasts pressed against you, leg slung over your hips.

And you, painfully awake and mind running, suddenly wonder what the hell you’re even doing.

You don’t even like girls.

You’ve always considered yourself one of the boys, sure, but that’s because Ross and Jude are awesome guys to hang out with, and you all get along really well, not because you all like girls or something like that. And sure, it’s college, you’re supposed to have an experimental phase or whatever. Guys dig that.

Guys just also don’t get your blood rushing the way that Dove’s slightly angled smile does.

You sigh, shift slightly. As you do, your body flexes, reminding you of the vague aching of your cunt, muscles still caught up in the sense-memory of Dove’s clever fingers and tongue, and you stifle a moan, heat pulsing through you again. You just. You don’t understand. You don’t understand why you kissed her, why you  _kee_ _p_  kissing her, but at the same time….

Quietly, you lift your hand and run your fingers in rhythmic strokes through Dove’s buzzed-short hair and up into the longer strands on top. Dove stirs, pushes herself up quickly. You find yourself nose-to-nose with her in the semi-darkness of the room. She blinks a few times, disoriented.

“Joan?”

You lick your lips. “It’s nothing, Dove, just go back to sleep.”

And Dove, bless her, just blinks sleepily at you and flops down. She nuzzles back into the curve of your neck, lets out a long breath that stirs the dark curls of your hair. “Love you,” she mutters, and your heart stutters. 

Fuck.

Fuck, what is this?

You cover your eyes with your free hand, shaky and breath coming quickly.

You are so fucked.


	28. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: hey, by any chance could you do some dirty talk johndave? where dave is the sub and john is the dom and dave totally melts when john speaks like that?? I hope it’s not too much to ask for !! owo

“Keep your hands there, Dave.”

 

You do as you’re told, breathing in through your mouth because otherwise you’re not going to get enough air. You’re aware of the gentle touches that John gives you, moving your body into a position he likes, encouraging you to move your knees a little further apart.

“There you are,” John sighs lovingly, and his fingers stroke the sensitive, soft skin of your perineum, slick with lube. You gasp out a moan, something half-choked off and wordless. “God, you’re always so pretty when you’re open for me like this. Did you know that, Dave? You’re always so, so  _pretty_ ,” and his fingers punctuate that when he slides them into you, curling and pressing against your inner walls.

You swear quietly, spread your legs a little more as you bow your head onto your folded arms. John kisses the curve of your ass, slowly thrusting his fingers into you.

“Yeah, you know. That’s why you’re so easy for me, isn’t it? You just love taking it for me, opening up for my fingers and my cock until you can’t hold on any longer. I bet you think about it, don’t you?”

Despite the fact that John’s probably not waiting for an answer, you nod anyway, arousal heating your body. The pleasure his hands are causing you is nothing compared to the effect of John’s words.

He chuckles. “Yeah, I know you do. Dirty boy.” But John presses in closer to you, leaning against your thighs as he fucks you with his fingers. “Dirty, dirty boy. Let’s see how far you’re willing to go, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> SFW JohnDave Prompt Compilation can be found [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4831436/chapters/11065667)


End file.
